Los hijos del león
by Gaiasole
Summary: Los tres hijos del león escribirían después su propia historia, una que ni todo el oro Lannister lograría borrar, una hija que engendraba los hijos de su hermano, un caballero que mataba a su rey y un enano que seguía al dragón. One Shot. Terminado.


**LOS HIJOS DEL LEÓN**

Por: Gaiasole

✯ : ✯ × ✯ : ✯

Este fic participa en el reto #29 del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"

✯ : ✯

Personajes: De George R.R Martin

✯ : ✯ × ✯ : ✯

_Roca Casterly_ se alzaba imponente por encima del mar, en los siete reinos se hablaba de la grandeza y belleza del hogar habitado por los Lannister. Twin que en ese momento escuchaba las palabras del maestre estaba preocupado por Joanna y su inminente parto, el hombre de hielo estaba sinceramente angustiado, pero jamás hablaría del camino tortuoso que serpenteaba su pensamiento, al pensar en la delicada figura de su mujer.

Un sirviente irrumpió con el aviso que Twin había estado temiendo durante largo tiempo, era momento, su hijo iba a nacer. No tenía duda de que sería un varón, en su familia la única mujer había nacido hasta después de cuatro hermanos, y aún si su cariño por Genna era genuino sabía que el mundo no era para las mujeres. Era el hierro, la sangre, el oro y la inteligencia masculina la que lograban la conquista de cada terreno.

Pasaron horas hasta que por fin pudo entrar a sus propias habitaciones, miró a su esposa pero en lugar de acercarse y reconfortarla en alguna forma, camino de forma decidida hacía el lugar donde el maestro cargaba al recién nacido, su mirada se congelo al escuchar al viejo decir que era una niña.

Joanna emitió un gemido, Twin rápidamente compuso una sonrisa y se giró a ver a su mujer, entonces noto el bulto que ella cargaba. Gemelos. Roca Casterly ya tenía un nuevo señor, mismo que ahora descansaba en brazos de su cansada madre que con cuidado extendió al pequeño para que el orgulloso león pudiera sostenerlo.

La mujer que conocía bien los deseos de su marido de nuevo sintió que sus sentimientos se confundían al ver a ese hombre que era aún más respetado que Aerys, "El rey loco". Lo amaba cuando veía la forma en que miraba a Jaime, era algo auténtico, cariño, amor.

Pero no dejó de sentir resentimiento al ver como él de inmediato se ocupaba de Jaime pero ignoraba a Cersei, para su marido las mujeres no eran más que un mal necesario. Las odiaba, a todas ellas, Joanna lo veía, lo conocía, lo aceptaba.

✯ : ✯

La _ira_ de Cersei era auténtica, con siete años la pequeña era voluntariosa y necia, demasiado arrogante como para ver los errores que cometía y que la dejaban como una pequeña estúpida frente a alguien con un mínimo de inteligencia, por fortuna, en los siete reinos gente con esa clase de características eran muy pocos frecuentes, y esa era una de las grandes ventajas que la mano de rey sacaba en provecho suyo.

Twin escuchó una vez más a su hija y pensó que al menos ella serviría a sus propósitos de mantener a la familia Lannister en Desembarco del Rey cuando consiguiera que Aerys aprobará el matrimonio entre ella y Rhaegar. Todos creían que él podía ser mejor líder que "El rey loco", pero ese horrendo artilugio que era el trono de hierro no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, a decir de él le parecía de muy mal gusto su sola existencia.

Pero tal como le había confiado a Joanna en una de sus interminables conversaciones, estar cerca de la realeza Targaryen era beneficiosa en el más estricto sentido comercial. Un nuevo chillido de Cersei consiguió que este le dirigiera una sutil y velada amenaza, suficiente para que la chiquilla llorosa se quedara callada temblando de rabia.

El malestar había comenzado porque Joanna había enviado a Jaime a dormir a uno de los dormitorios más lejanos a los de su hermana, él no había pedido explicación a su esposa por ello, además con sus cambios de humor por el actual embarazo tampoco se mostraba conciliadora, y menos ante las rabietas de su hija.

Jaime que llevaba rato escuchando a Cersei llorar entró en ese momento, sonrió a su padre con ligera timidez, Twin sabía que intimidaba a su hijo. No le molestaba decir que Jaime había heredado la suave ternura de su esposa y tenía un carácter dócil y simpático.

Con la espada, el joven león había demostrado ser un perfecto caballero, que montaba como el mejor de los jinetes y empuñaba la espada con una fuerza letal. Todo su orgullo se representaba en ese pequeño león audaz.

✯ : ✯

Twin dejo de escuchar a Kevan en algún momento de la conversación mientras recorrían los pasillos de Roca Casterly, de todas formas los Martell no eran más que salvajes y bestias de las que no quería escuchar nada, especialmente hoy que era el aniversario de la muerte de Joanna, cinco años desde que había perdido a la única mujer que consideraba mejor que todas las demás, inteligente, bella y suya.

Se detuvo al ver en el patio a Gerion cargar a Tyrion que sonreía, Jaime con una espada de madera también reía al ver las muecas de su tío que contaba un chiste que haría levantar las cejas de gente pudorosa. Kevan guardo silenció y a pesar de que los rasgos de su hermano mayor no cambiaron, su mirada al ver a Tyron ese si cambió.

La mirada de Twin no era la que un padre dedicaba a un hijo que amara, lo cual era una lástima, pensaba Ser Kevan, porque el niño a pesar de su defecto de nacimiento era tierno y en extremo inteligente, a pesar de su juventud ya se apreciaba en él una tracción irreversible por los _libros_ y manuscritos que en ocasiones el maestre le mostraba, incluso el viejo lo había visto y miraba con aprobación al niño de pelo rizado. El pequeño al cuál el líder de los Lannister consideraba culpable de matar a Joanna.

Un cruel pensamiento se formó en la mente de Kevan Lannister, Twin estaba pagando deudas, primero con una esposa muerta y luego con un hijo enano al que nombrarían medio hombre. Irritado consigo mismo no siguió a su hermano cuando lo vio continuar el camino, en su lugar gritó algo a Gerion que tomo de la mano a Jaime y se fue de ahí con sus sobrinos que estaban encantados con su gordo, ebrio y valeroso tío.

Los tres hijos del león escribirían después su propia historia, una que ni todo el oro Lannister lograría borrar, una hija que engendraba los hijos de su hermano, un caballero que mataba a su rey y un enano que seguía al dragón.

✯ : ✯ × ✯ : ✯ . . . **¡Gracias por comentar! : )**


End file.
